


Some Cake in Bed

by sassiestemerald



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassiestemerald/pseuds/sassiestemerald





	

"Eichi." Keito furrowed his eyebrows as he walked into the kitchen. Flour decorated the flooring in many places. A sweet aroma filled with room.

"Keito." Eichi turned and smiled. "You're home! How was your day?"

Keito stepped closer to him, avoiding the spots of flour. "Eichi, you. . .should be in bed." He pushed his hand against the counter only to be met with batter. "What are you doing?"

Eichi wiped off the flour tickling his nose and grinned. "I thought I'd bake a cake."

"A cake?"

"Yes, it's in the oven. I read it would go nicely with the tea I bought the other day and since I'm home. . ."

"Eichi, shouldn't you be resting? I could have brought home a cake." Keito pulled Eichi over to the sink and started washing the sticky batter off his hands. 

"I was in bed most of the day, was going to go back after this. Don't worry Keito. I'm doing better." Eichi smiled warmly at him. He liked how soft Keito's hands felt over his own. "It'll be done in a bit, ten minutes."

Keito pulled the towel from the counter, wiped his hands, and handed it over to Eichi. He noticed the flour over most of Eichi's clothing and sighed. "Get changed and go back to bed. I'll take care of the cake."

"But Keito, I'd like to check on it."

"It's fine, I'll do it. Just get back to bed." Keito turned him around and gave him a slight push on the back.

"Oh, all right Keito." Eichi made his way back to the bedroom. A medicinal stench met his nose as he opened his door. He left the door open in hopes that the aroma of the cake would float in. Walking over to his dresser, he grabbed a new pair of pajamas and slid out of the dirty ones. After putting on the pants, he sat down on his bed to wear the top. Eichi took a deep breath. The baking had taken more of his energy than intended. He was thankful that Keito didn't ask about the flour on the ground. In a bout of exhaustion, he had slipped and lost his grip on the flour.

Eichi stretched down on the bed and welcomed the softness and warmth. _I forgot about the tea. I hope the cake tastes fine. The batter seemed fine._ He lightly closed his eyes with a faint smile on his face. _Just for a little while._

"Eichi? Eichi?" Eichi could feel something shaking him. Keito regretted breaking the tranquil look on his face when he was sleeping. "The cake is ready." 

Eichi slowly opened his eyes and got up. "Ah Keito. Has it been 10 minutes already?" He cracked a smile as his vision adjusted.

Keito looked down at the bedding. "It's been an hour. I cleaned up the kitchen, so you don't have to worry about it." Eichi noticed that Keito had changed as well.

"I could have helped Keito," he whispered.

Keito wasn't going to admit it, but it only took him a short while to clean up. He spent the rest of the time watching Eichi sleep and fighting with himself over when to wake him. 

"You needed the rest. Anyway, I've brought some tea and the cake." Keito made his way over to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Eichi. He carefully lifted the tray from the bedside table and placed it on the bed.

Eichi smiled warmly. _He didn't forget the tea._ Eichi moved closer to Keito. The room seemed considerably warmer and the smell of cake soothed him. He figured that the warmth came with Keito. "Hand me some tea?"

"Sure." Keito reached for the cup and handed it over to Eichi. Eichi took a few sips and closed his eyes. The tea was warming. He opened his eyes to a fork in front of him.

"Keito?" Eichi glanced at him.

Keito brought the fork closer to Eichi's mouth. "I'll feed you the cake. Open up." Keito could feel the tinge of warmth on his cheeks.

Eichi opened his mouth and took the bite of the cake. _Delicious. The tea really does go well with it._ He beamed at Keito. "Thank you, Keito."

Keito gave a nod in response and moved closer to Eichi. Their shoulders touching, Eichi wrapped an arm around Keito's and rested his head on Keito's shoulder. "Feed me more?"

Keito acknowledged with a low mumble.


End file.
